Charmy Alone
by Titansgirl-otherstuff
Summary: Charmy decides he's under appreciated and decides to leave the Chaotix! How does he do on his own for a day? Read and find out! One-shot; you can R&R in just a few minutes, so why not? ;


**Hey everyone! I'm back with another super-long one-shot! For those of you who didn't read my last one, I'll let you know that this is a short story I made up while doing school, so I used my Vocabulary words to create this one-shot. As lame as it may seem, really it has nothing to do with the plot. Really I just challenged myself to use all the words from the lesson in this story. So here's the word list and enjoy the story!**

**Durable-strong; sound; dependable**  
><strong>Apprehensive-dreading; uneasy <strong>  
><strong>Barren-sterile; infertile; unproductive <strong>  
><strong>Somber-dark; melancholy; gloomy <strong>  
><strong>Infinite-endless; limitless <strong>  
><strong>Bungle-to perform ineptly; botch <strong>  
><strong>Blunder-clumsy error; a foolish act <strong>  
><strong>Audacity-boldness; gall <strong>  
><strong>Extinct-no longer existing <strong>  
><strong>Indigenous-born in a particular region; native <strong>  
><strong>Prevail-to gain mastry <strong>  
><strong>Retailiation-vangeance; reciprocation of an insult or attack <strong>  
><strong>Tremulous-trembling; vacillating <strong>  
><strong>Animated-lively; vigorous <strong>  
><strong>Lanky-long; thin <strong>  
><strong>Plausible-believable; likely; possible <strong>  
><strong>Exotic-strange; foreign; unfamiliar <strong>  
><strong>Dogmatic-dictatorial; imperious <strong>  
><strong>Timid-bashful; nervous <strong>  
><strong>Paramount-supreme; of primary importance <strong>

**One last note, all the spelling words will be in all capitals, so you can identify them more easily. Hope you like it! :)**

It was nearly noon on the planet Mobius, but at the home and office of the Chaotix Detective Agency, all curtains remained shut tight, keeping out all light so the team of three could sleep in. None of them realized the time, of course, until a loud, rough sound had Charmy the bee covering his ears in an attempt to remain asleep. Eventually, the TREMULOUS noise was too much for him and he was forced from his sleep to investigate where it could be coming from.

Across the room, he found Vector the crocodile, the DOGMATIC leader of their group, with his mouth wide open snoring. In RETALIATION to his now pertubed demeanor, he spitefully went to a drawer and picked out a large rubber band, straping it over Vector's huge jaw. Satisfied now that he had EXTINCT the sound, Charmy went back to his own bed and lay back down. Not long after, however, a droaning wheeze was heard from the same spot.

Vector shot up on the couch he was on and fumbled for the cause of whatever it was holding his mouth shut. After grasping hold of the rubber band, he yanked it off, snapping it against his hand in the process.

"OOOOW!" he cried out, more from suprise than pain, as he heaved a few deep breaths.

Now wide awake, the other two team members joined the fuming crocodile. After taking in the whole situation, Vector turned his glare at APPREHENSIVE looking bee in front of him.

"Charmy, why would you do that? You know I'm a mouth-breather!"

"Hey, don't point the blame at me! It could've been Espio!" he said, jesturing to the SOMBER chamelion beside him.

"Yeah, because Espio loves him a good prank," Vector said sarcasically and they all sighed in unison.

"Charmy, what would give you the AUDACITY to pull such foolish trick?" Espio questioned sternly.

"It wasn't a prank! Vector was snoring and I couldn't sleep cause he was too loud! I was just trying to make him be quiet," the bee said PLAUSIBLY.

Vector turned to Espio for back-up, who simply shrugged. "You do snore pretty loud."

"Well that doesn't matter!" Vector yelled, now irate. "Charmy, you can just find yourself something else to do and somewhere else to go, because I just don't want to see you around here today!"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Espio questioned quietly.

"No! All he ever does is make a BUNGLE of things, so he can just find somewhere else to go for today! Goodness knows there's enough to be done around here and Charmy just gets in the way," Vector humphed.

Espio sighed and took Charmy aside for a quick moment. "Charmy, if you'll just play outside or quietly in your room for awhile everything should be fine once Vector cools down.

Charmy's eyes brimed with tears and his lip quivered with rage. "FINE! I'll just leave then!"

"Good," Vector stated.

"And I might not come back for a long long time," the bee continued.

"See ya then," Vector said with a BARREN expression.

"You'll miss me but I won't come back. Not even if you beg me to! You'll both see how much you'll wish I was here, but I'm not coming back until you do!" Charmy shouted, flying out the door and slamming it behind him with all his might.

With the slam of the door jostling the house, several pictures fell off the wall along with most of the contents of their desk spilling onto the floor.

"EEEER, what a mess! See, Espio, this is exactly what I'm talking about! That little pimp really starts to bug me sometimes!"

"Well, he's Charmy; what else would you expect?"

"Oh don't tell me you're taking his side!"

"Not necessarily, but I do think you were too hard on him; sometimes I think you forgt that he is just a kid."

"A kid who's nothing but trouble!" Vector sighed. "Alright, I'll apologize in a little while, but for now let's just try to clean up this mess."

Outside the house, however, Charmy was still frustrated to a point of rage when an idea spread through his mind.

"If they don't want me around, then I just won't be around for them to not want! And if I'm not there to not want, then the 'not's must cancel each other out until I'm there BECAUSE they DO want me!" Charmy deduced. "So all I have to do is not be there for a while and they won't not want me and I'll come back and they'll let me do whatever I want because they want me to stay."

With this logic decided, the bee flew up to his open bedroom window and collected a few items in silence. He spread a soft blue blanket on the floor and placed in it half a pack of cookies he'd been saving, a bag of marbles, his detective magnifying glass, and his best small dart gun. Satisfied with his new life's surplus, he tied a in the blanket so the items stayed in the small bundle. He found an old LANKY stick his closet and stuck it through the lump so that it was a nicely built hobo pack. He slung it over his should and buzzed down from the window, flying away from the house.

The bee flew for a ways, after having a few cookies as his breakfast/lunch, until he spotted Tails the two-tailed fox outside, working on a small ship. Charmy smiled and landed in front of him.

"Hi Tails! What are you building?" Charmy asked excitedly.

"Oh hey Charmy; I was just tightening up the breaks for this ship; I have to do that after every battle because if your breaks aren't tight then it'll be really hard to land any smaller plane. Bigger ones too, but you don't have to do them quite as often," Tails explained smiling.

"That's neat! When you're done, do you wanna play with me?"

"Maybe some other time, Charmy; yesterday we had a big battle with Eggman so I have lots of repairs to make."

"Oh, okay," Charmy sighed.

"I know Cream isn't busy today; she might want to do something," Tails suggested and the bee brightenend up.

"Yeah! I'll go see her next!"

"Aren't you and the other Chaotix doing anything today?" Tails wondered.

Charmy shook his head exageratedly. "No, I'm not doing anything with them."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"They didn't appreciat me enough so now I'm not doing anything or going anywhere near them. I'm on the run!" Charmy said, using one of Sonic's favorite phrases to describe it.

"Well don't stay away too long; I'm sure they'll want you back soon," Tails said, knowing how Charmy often decided to avoid the others for a little while, though he was slightly suspicious of the sack Charmy had hung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure," Charmy agreed, flying off in the direction of Cream's house.

After flying for a moment, Charmy spotted Cream's house. The cheerful young rabbit was playing hopscotch on the front sidewalk, so Charmy decided he'd have to think of a different game before she spotted him. He had to think of a game she would be willing to give up hers for, since he didn't want to join hers. It also had to be one he himself would like, so this might be trickier than he thought, since the two didn't share many common interests.

"Hi Charmy! What're you doing?" Cream called, making Charmy go stiff from embarresment. He wasn't supposed to let her see him yet!

The bee took a deep breath and then landed in front of her. "I came to ask if you wanted to play a game with me."

"Aren't you busy solving a mystery or something? You and the Chaotix are usually too busy to play," Cream asked.

"Well, I'm kind of running away. I'm not going back there until they learn to appreciate me," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Wow, you must be pretty brave! I could never run away; I'd be too scared to be on my own, but I don't have any reason to run away, so maybe I'd be braver if I did."

"Nah, it takes lots of guts to go out on your own. In the detective buisiness you gotta have guts anyway, so I'm INDIGENOUS to this kinda thing," he bragged.

"Wow, that's really cool! So do you know what game you wanted to play? I was doing hop scotch," Cream offered, causing the bee to wrinkle his nose in unwant.

"No, that game's no fun! How about something else like...dart wars!"

"No, I don't like games like that, even if the guns only shoot little plastic darts. What about hide and Cheese?"

"What's that?"

"It's like hide and seek only if you find Cheese first you win! But Cheese is a really good hider."

"So am I; I'll play!"

Cheese came outside and him and Cream hid first, letting Charmy count.

"One, two, three," the bee began loudly, but his volume gradually became more TIMID as he got higher, trying to get to the all important 20, the PARAMOUNT of the game, as quickly as possible. "11, 12...15, 18, 20!" he said, too now for Cream to hear anyway.

He began his search and found Cream behind one of the bushes in the backyard. They both looked for Cheese for a and eventually had to give up and call for him to come out. He drifted down from his hiding place in the chimney so they could begin the next round. Several rounds later, Charmy found himself getting bored. He was well hidden in the foliage of a tall tree and decided that the game wasn't enough on its own. He quietly reached for his bag and pulled out the dart gun, turning his INFINITE imagination to full control.

"Okay, I'm a spy in danger of discoverment in some EXOTIC foreign land," he thought, "if I see the enemy, it's my cold hard duty to blast them so my mission can PREVAIL. It may be tough, but I'll have to suffer through to carry out my mission."

He quieted his thoughts as he saw Cream approaching, situating himself on the branch so he could have clear aim if discovered. With his shifting, Cream heard the leaves rustle and was just turning her head to look up when-

"ASSASIN!" Charmy shouted, jumping out of the tree with a barage of darts shooting at the unsuspecting rabbit. She screamed and Charmy stopped his shooting. "Now you're dead; I shot you and I win the mission," he explaied.

Cream didn't look nearly as thrilled as her attacker, however, as her eyes brimmed with tears and then rage. "Charmy, I told you I didn't want to play that! Why would you do such a mean thing?"

"I had to! I was on a mission and you were the enemy!"

"Nuh-uh! You just didn't want to play anymore but you weren't going to tell me!"

"No really! I didn't want to kill you, Cream, but it was my duty as a spy to-" he tried defending his over exhuberantly ANIMATED imagination, but stopped short as he glanced Cream's irritated expression. With that, bee said he was sorry and flew quickly away before having to say any more in the terms of apologies.

The perturbed bee flew at his top speed away for only a few minutes before he saw the famous blue streak of Sonic the Hedgehog, zooming along and quickly catching up to Charmy's spot above him. Smiling Charmy flew down closer trying not to get far behind the blue speedster.

"Hey Sonic, wait up!" Charmy called as he reached mutual altitude with the hedgehog.

Sonic slowed his rapid pace and stayed even with the one set by the bee for a good moment until they both slowed to a complete stop.

"Hey Charmy; what're you doing here? We're pretty far from your house," Sonic began as they gradually slowed to a leisurely pace.

"I wasn't going back there; I've decided I don't want to be with Vector Espio anymore."

"Really? Won't they be worried when you don't come home?"

Charmy shook his head. "No, they probably won't care if they never see me again."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Vector said I'm always messing things up and that he didn't want me around anymore...at least not today anyway.

"And so you decided to run away?"

"Yup; I've decided it's a life on the road for me now," Charmy said, sighing dismally.

"And you don't have any desire to go back what so ever?"

"Well...I might miss a few of the things back home, but not more than I'm gonna make them miss me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Vector says I'm always messing everything up and so I decided to run away until they realise how much they want me there."

"You know Charmy, sometimes when people are mad, they say things they don't really mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean a few little BLUNDERS wouldn't _really_ make them want you gone. Maybe Vector was a little mad, but I'm sure he wants you back sooner than you're planning."

"Well, I guess you're right, but what do I do?"

"Well, I'm sure if you go and apologize for causing any trouble then Vector would apologize for getting mad."

"I don't wanna say I'm sorry!"

Sonic shrugged. "Well then I guess you will have to stay away from home. I'll give you a fair warning, though, that even though it may be fun, free, make your own rules and do what you want when you want-"

"Is this the warning part? Because all that sounds pretty good to me," Charmy said excitedly.

"It can get very lonely. If you have to avoid your best friends in the world, you'll end up having to avoid everyone else too. So yeah, it'll be real fun! As long as you don't mind sleeping out on the cold hard ground, cleaning up after and taking care of yourself with no help, and not talking or playing with any of your friends."

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"I've gotta get going now, but good luck on the road."

"Wait, Sonic!" Charmy called as Sonic revved to speed off.

"Yes?"

"Well...I was just thinking that maybe apologizing wouldn't be so bad after all..."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. And, you know, I'll bet that they're both worried about you, so the sooner the better."

Charmy nodded happily and went straight back home. No matter how annoying he could get or how mad Vector would seem, they all knew that their partnership and friendship was DURABLE enough to withstand any blows against them.

**Okay, I hope you guys liked that! I'd like to do more fanfics by these same means, but that mostly depends on whether or not I get some people who like or look forward to reading these! Drop me a review and let me know; all of these will probably be different themes or characters anyway, but let me know! Thanks and happy reviewing! ;) **


End file.
